The Pain Of Being Human
by LetMeSleepForever
Summary: Sho left never to return...or did he. Will things be different now everyone has gone and left him and Kei on their own? who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Pain Of Not Being Human**  
Rating: **T**  
Summary: **Sho's left and come back…what is going to happen now? Seeing as everyone is gone...and left them two alone. **  
Notes: **Just a brainfart that I needed to get down. I shall carry on the other story asap

The Pain of not Being Human 

Once again his eyelids drooped shut. This time it wasn't the case of no sleep; it wasn't sleep exhaustion wanting to drag him into the deep black abyss, which was labeled sleep. It was a different exhaustion, exhaustion only he had. He hoped it was only him. If there were more living things that felt this way he wouldn't be able to handle it. Blood. He hadn't drunk in so long. Like a man starved of water. Like a baby taken away from food. He needed this substance…to live. This wasn't the life he chose. No. This was given to him. Not what he wanted, he was prepared to die. He was full sure he would die. Then he woke up on a bed in the apartment.

Sho.

That was his name. His best friend had dragged him into the same life. With perfect intentions, or was Kei just selfish? Sho trusted Kei to look after Hana after he died in that run down place. Where he and Son dueled to the death. A vow bonding them to look after each other's family. Although with interference with Kei Son is the only one dead. Well theoretically they are both dead. Only Sho was the living dead.

Sighing Kei leant his forehead on the smooth glass in front of him. He was stood at the window of the Sho's and his apartment. Sho's and his…it could just be called Kei's apartment now due to the fact Hana had moved out and Sho. Well he didn't know where Sho had gone. After the transformation Sho disappeared. Disappeared into the night. Just like a true vampire even though Kei hated to admit it. They were both monsters. This time it was Kei's fault for bringing Sho into his nightmare. Something he swore he would never do. Sho's blood was let's just say like a forbidden fruit, like the apples on the apple tree in the Garden of Eden. Kei couldn't help himself. Seeing Sho on the ground, bleeding to death, struggling to breathe, it was like a dagger through his heart. His best friend was dying thinking he had nothing to live for…and he couldn't help but think it was his fault. He accepted that his actions were probably selfish but he couldn't bear to live on without Sho, his best friend, the child he raised, the child who saved him and gave him a reason to live. Kei looked death straight in the eyes when he was at the suns mercy in the abandoned hospital and this small child saved him. From that point on he didn't want death and promised he would take care of the kid. Now Kei felt horrible on how things had turned out, he went back on his promise of never hurting Sho and now he had lost Sho all together.

"Come on Sho…where are you." Whispered Kei his eyes reflecting the stars that danced outside in the velvet sky. The moon bathing the world in its peaceful glow.

Sighing Kei went and leant against the wall, wrapping his arms around himself, slowly sliding down the wall. Closing his eyes memories flashed through his mind. The first time he met Sho. The countless attacks they did on drug dealers and mafia groups. Fun times with Toshi. Meeting Son and Yi-che. Yi-che's exhibition, the goofing off afterwards, the prison, the tests, the deaths and the pain. Tears merged behind Kei's clenched shut eyelids threatening to fall. No he wouldn't, crying was a weakness. Oh but he hadn't cried in so long, surely it would do him good to let all of his emotions out but he didn't. He just clutched his knees tightly to his chest, cheek on his knee and slowly inhaling and exhaling softly.

Meanwhile outside a figure made his way up to the apartment block for the first time in so many years. Breathing softly Sho made his way up the steps and down the short corridor.

'_What's brought me here? I shouldn't be here…no I should. There's no reason not to be. Why am I so scared? It's Kei. Yes it's…kei…' _Thought Sho his tall frame stood outside the apartment door. He heard someone leaning against a wall in the apartment., next to the window to be precise. Sitting on the floor and gently breathing.

'_Wait if that's Kei…he sounds like he's crying or he wants to cry but wont' _These thoughts flooded Sho's mind his eyes wide open. What has gone on while he was away? Why does Kei feel so…sad? So empty. These new vampire senses helped him to indicate what a person was feeling. Gently Sho's fingertips rested on the doorknob, his emotions wrestling with himself one what to do. Surely Kei would have sensed him by now? Although was Kei on his starvation diet again like Sho was and his sense were dulled? There was only one way to find out and Sho still didn't know whether to carry on or run away like a dog with his tail between his legs. Memories invaded his vision…emotions and promises. It was then he made his final decision.

A soft click echoed around the room. The small sound bouncing off the walls. The room was so silent the sound flooded his ears 100 times louder then it normally would. Kei snapped his head up to see who the trespasser was…His eyes met icy blue. He swore his heart stopped.

Authors Note: Heyhey here's a small brainfart I think I may carry on with. No I haven't abandoned my other fic it was just I got inspiration and what better to do then write it down ne? Well please share thoughts and opinions and whether this should turn into a Kei/Sho thing or not? I'm itching to write a lemon teehee xD Well here we go and I hope ya's like.

Ja ne!


	2. Have You Returned?

Authors Note: Whoup it's christmas \O/ so this is my present to you D another chapterrr.

**Have You Returned? Or are you a figment of my imagination?**

A soft click echoed around the room. The small sound bouncing off the walls. The room was so silent the sound flooded his ears 100 times louder then it normally would. Kei snapped his head up to see who the trespasser was…His eyes met icy blue. He swore his heart stopped.

His mouth went dry as his jaw hung open in shock.

"S…Sho?" Kei chocked in disbelief. Was this really Sho? Had He really returned? Or was he just a figment of Kei's imagination. "What..huh..bu.." Stuttered the older vampire who was still sat by the window.

Sho's Pro 

I was right. He is sat by the window and he **is **looking miserable. What has happened whilst I've been gone? This place looks the same since I last left it. The magazines on the table dated back quite a few years ago. Everything looks the same, everything. Even Kei. Although he looks older…more weary.

Now he's sat there, arms around his knees gawping at my presence. Maybe I should tell him to shut his mouth before the flies come but I don't think jokes are suitable at the moment.

Kei's Pro 

I can't believe it. Sho, he is stood only a few feet away from me. He still looks like he did way back when but he has an aura of sadness. After so long he has returned… I'm not sure how to react. Should I be happy? Angry? Not bothered? I don't know!

So that leaves me sat here with my mouth gawping open trying to make something coherent come out of my mouth, which apparently doesn't seem possible.

Normal Pro 

Seconds went by like hours, neither figure realizing the weather outside had started a light rain. Soaking the earth with its goodness. Their eyes locked together, one in disbelief and one out of worry. Slowly Kei unwrapped his arms from around his legs and slowly, almost to slowly, pushed himself up the wall.

"Sho." Kei started making the other look towards the ground. Maybe in shame…

"Sho." He repeated himself more sternly. Keis' eyes trying to catch the Shos' to get some reaction. Anything. Kei was still wearing his red jacket, sweatpants, a tight patterned form fitting top complete with his oversized boots. The jacket, though, hung limply off the vampires' shoulders. Making it look bigger then usual. The sweatpants were baggier then usual and the top was bigger making it look like Kei was shrinking. Sho wondered if Kei was taking the diet to far and becoming anorexic. Who ever heard of an anorexic vampire? Who ever heard of a present day vampire?

Looking up Sho felt like he was drowning in pools of brown. The eyes of his best friend, his betrayer and his surrogate father. Sho could almost feel the worry, the sadness, the concern and the anger. He was pretty sure other emotions were in there to but he could pick out those main ones. It was then Sho could tell Kei hadn't been taking care of himself, probably become sick with worry.

Sho himself looked pretty rough but probably not as bad as Kei. He still had his long white trench coat, which had been cleaned from the bloodstains recently. His hair in messy braids but not in their usual ponytail. Black top still hugging his frame in the appropriate places and leather pants fitting him quite well. Black glasses had been tucked away in his pocket to make sure the other vampire realized who he was. The outfit not being a give away or anything.

"Kei…I…" Sho tried to start a coherent conversation whilst searching Kei's eyes for something. He recognized a certain emotion he wasn't too sure of seeing. Fear. In a blink of an eye Kei smirked, although it wasn't a happy sarcastic smirk it was more sad and empty. Then within a flash Kei had appeared at the door pushing past Sho and sped off down the hall to the outside. Just seeing Sho had brought to many memories. Maybe he needed more time.

"KEI!" Yelled Sho shocked at the reaction he was given. Turning around slamming the door shut Sho stood there trying to figure out whether to follow or not. Glancing up towards the ceiling the vampire closed his eyes and leant against the door. Trying to block out the tears threatening to burst forward. He wasn't going to be the crybaby Kei often used to tease him memories ago. Shuddering the lone figure decided what he should do.

Authors note: Hmm I'm not to sure on my writing skills but hey practice makes perfect xD Also I'll have a lot of time when I go on holiday xD Ok well I will probably write another chapter tomorrow cause its…1:26am now so yesh even me nightgurl needs sleep xDDD Okies right suggestions. Should sho go after him? Or not? And how should this story turn out. Pairings yah? Or pairings no no? Okies

Ja ne!

P.S I would like to thank my reviewers. I'm quite proud I have actually 3 atm xD


End file.
